


Three Times in Love

by RosellaWrites



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Friends to Lovers, Large Cock, Love Bites, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosellaWrites/pseuds/RosellaWrites
Summary: The Nightingales have defeated Mercer Frey and left his body in the ruins of Irkngthand. Aneirin, the Dragonborn, must return the Skeleton Key to the Twilight Sepulcher... but not before showing her two loves exactly how she feels.In which Brynjolf enjoys the Dragonborn’s scars, Karliah touches a woman for the first time, the Dragonborn experiments with a too-large cock, and Nocturnal's shrine gets beautifully desecrated.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Karliah
Kudos: 10





	Three Times in Love

Karliah's hands shook as she lowered her soaked Nightingale hood, finally exposing her gorgeous violet eyes, eternally frozen in a concerned expression. Her greying hair was wet and bedraggled, and a small trail of blood resumed its course down the side of her face. The cave behind us continued to fill until the water washed out to rejoin the lake.

Brynjolf leaned on one of the exposed dwarven pipes, chest heaving. "Well, my lasses, that was no easy feat."

I teased the fraying end of my bowstring. My bronzed Bosmer skin looked golden in the morning light.

"Aneirin," Karliah rasped, "you… you grabbed the Skeleton Key, didn't you?"

Now my hands were the shaking ones as I slid the Key out of one of the many hidden pockets in my Nightingale armor. The Key was such a little thing — a bronze spike, accented with a strange cog around its middle and a translucent blue pommel at the end for gripping — but its significance wasn't lost on me, as new as I was to Nocturnal's cult. I'd seen it do incredible — terrible — things in Mercer Frey's hands.

Mercer Frey, who now floated in the flooded ruins below us, riddled with my arrows.

"I have it," I whispered.

Karliah put a soft hand on my arm. "Thank you for doing what I could not."

"Aye," Brynjolf said, pain in his voice. "Thank you. Karliah, I'll never forgive myself for — "

"Bryn, stop," Karliah scolded, her voice soft but firm. "Mercer's wiles murdered stronger men than you. We were lucky he underestimated our friend here, or we'd all still be down there, no better off than Gallus."

Brynjolf just nodded with a grunt, finally lifting a hand to lower his hood. He rubbed his face fiercely with his rough hand.

"I still feel… as if I'm not my own," he whispered.

I approached him, hand outstretched, and hesitated a moment before I finally touched his shoulder. He glanced at me, his eyes full of a self-loathing I knew too well.

"That'll pass," I said. "It might not be today, or tomorrow, but it will. And the guilt will, too. You didn't want to hurt Karliah — "

"It didn't change the fact that I did."

Karliah covered the small, bleeding cut on her eyebrow. "It's nothing. The only chink you got through was the eye-gap in my mask."

"Ah, well at least there's that."

Karliah nodded, curt and professional as always, and turned to me with the most intense expression I've seen yet. "The key must be returned, Aneirin. Brynjolf will have to return to the Guild to stabilize them after losing their Guildmaster. And I… I can't bear to return to the Twilight Sepulcher after failing Nocturnal so spectacularly."

I was taken aback. "Are… are you asking me to return the Key? Alone?"

Her eyes could no longer meet mine. She focused instead on the symbol of Nocturnal on my chest.

I turned to Brynjolf. "You've both come so far with me. I can't imagine doing this without you. Either of you."

"I'm afraid that's how it must be, lass," he said. His eyes were sorrowful.

"But surely not immediately?"

"No," Karliah assured me. "But soon."

An idea bloomed in me, one that had grown subconsciously while we three crept through the underbelly of Irkngthand. Over the course of my time in the Guild, Brynjolf and I had built a good rapport and could even consider one another friends. And Karliah… she'd saved my life, and in return I'd saved her reputation and livelihood. I felt as if I'd known her now for years. Our time in Irkngthand had only cemented the fact that our little trio worked spectacularly together — Karliah sniping away, me leading the way, silently, around sensitive traps and oblivious Falmer, and Brynjolf covering us with melee attacks when needed — and I hadn't missed the fact that we'd grown physically comfortable with one another down there. Karliah grabbed Brynjolf from precarious ledges more times than I could count. Brynjolf kept Falmer Nightcrawlers off us when our ranged weapons failed, going so far as to throw his body against us to create a shield. And I… I'd depended on Karliah's assuring voice in my ear, on Brynjolf's steadying hand when my own shook.

I… cared for them.

The realization flooded through me, warming my cold, soaked limbs.

"Karliah, Bryn," I whispered.

They both looked at me, voices halting in mid-conversation. Brynjolf had some of his smile back. Karliah's eyes shone with something I'd never seen before.

"What if we met back in Nightingale Hall? Before we part ways again?"

They looked at one another and smiled.

"Sounds excellent," Karliah rasped.

"Aye," Brynjolf agreed. "Let's travel there together."

* * *

The autumnal breeze through the Hall no longer moaned in the lonely way it had before.

Upon entry, Karliah removed her bow from her back with a sigh. She rolled her shoulders, stretching, and regarded me with a content smile.

Brynjolf ripped his hood off, muttering about "never liking helmets or hats anyway," and went on ahead. We could hear him hollering and whooping, followed by a brisk splash.

Karliah giggled. "Someone's happy to be home."

We followed behind him, chatting in the familiar way we had been since we left that frozen lake. I'd learned that Karliah had been a thief since her youngest days, wanting to emulate the stories her mother told about her grandmother, Barenziah. She'd told me about Gallus, Mercer in his early days, and the Guild during its heyday. In return I'd told her about Valenwood, my birth-giver guiding my hands on my first bow, the moment I first honored my fallen kin with ritualistic cannibalism (this, Karliah declared, was appalling, but at my seriousness apologized for insulting my culture), and how it felt sleeping in a home built in a tree.

Brynjolf hadn't been as forthcoming as Karliah, preferring instead to listen to us speak and occasionally interjecting with a well-formed question. I hoped one day to learn about his family, his entry into the Guild, his Nord heritage… but I was content to wait and earn his trust.

As we wandered, Karliah and I began noticing articles of armor Brynjolf had left behind. His hood. His boots. His gloves. His cuirass. Then, finally, his thin leather breeches.

Karliah glanced at me with raised brows, then raised her hand to stifle a laugh. She motioned for me to be silent.

I dropped into a crouch, grinning wide, and moved ahead of her without a sound. I flicked a rude gesture to her over my shoulder — she smothered a snort in response.

"Surely he hasn't — "

Her words stopped in her throat when we entered the main chamber and saw him, finally. He stood in the running water under the bridge, naked except for his shorts, shaking water droplets from his crimson hair like a dog. He stooped to immerse himself, sighing contentedly.

I crept forward, silent as shadow, and stripped off my gloves, then my boots, then my cuirass. The breeches were difficult, but soon they were left behind as well. My underclothes had been nearly disintegrated from travel and moisture, so I ripped them off too.

Karliah gasped behind me. I didn't look.

Instead, I took a silent, running leap into the water, directly behind Brynjolf.

He shouted, delighted, and smacked more water into my face. "Lass! You devious little — "

Then his eyes landed on my breasts.

I may be small, and short even for a Bosmer, but Y'ffre had blessed me with curvature I'd always tried to hide. Brynjolf had never seen any of my skin, not even when I'd changed into my Nightingale gear for the first time, and now I was exposing a whole lot at once.

His eyes roamed over me, his lips parted. He paused on each of my many silvery scars, especially the still-scabbed dragon bite on my shoulder and the shackle marks on my wrists. I bore bruises from Falmer clubs and rockfalls, puncture marks from ballista bolts breaking through my armor, and shallow cuts from the swords of dwarven machines. He didn't look at my wounds with pity — instead, his brow quirked with interest. I felt seen, maybe for the first time in my 100 years.

He reached out, hesitantly, and took my hands. "Shor's beard, lass. To what occasion do I owe this honor?"

I dropped my eyes, confidence fading. "To the fact that we're all alive."

I felt soft hands on my back. _Karliah, silent as always._ "And that Mercer Frey is dead," she murmured, voice sending shivers down my spine.

"And," Brynjolf rumbled, "I suppose, that you're both beautiful."

Karliah's soft, naked body pressed against my back as she wrapped her arms around me. She pressed blooming kisses to the nape of my neck. Brynjolf, humming with approval, shackled my wrists with his broad hands and leaned in to press his lips to mine.

It felt like I'd stepped on a lightning rune. Energy zapped over my skin along the path that Karliah's touch forged. She drew the curtain of my brown hair aside so she could kiss the slope of my neck, the corner of my jaw, my earlobe. Her soft, wet tongue traced the pointed shell of my ear, earning soft whimpers from my throat. And Brynjolf — _oh, Bryn_ — took my lower lip in his teeth and groaned the most beautiful groan into my mouth.

The water rushed around our hips, eddying between my legs and reminding me that something desperately needed to be touched. Bryn moved nearer, dropping my wrists and grabbing my hips to pull them against his own. I was trapped between these two gorgeous people — _my friends, my loves_ — and there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

Karliah's hands reached around me to touch Bryn, her soft murmurs setting my skin on fire. He groaned again when I caught his tongue and drew it inside my mouth, then moaned when he began tracing my teeth. His hands slipped around from my hip bones to my ass — he gripped hard, and I hissed against his lips.

As he kissed me and let Karliah touch him, I felt a firm length begin to harden against my thigh. His kisses became feverish, and he pulled away just to trail kisses from my mouth to my neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to bruise. When he reached the dragon bite on my skin, he hesitated, then brought his own teeth to my flesh. His bite, hard enough to draw blood, sent warm pulses of need straight to my nipples and groin.

"Let's get out of the water, loves," Karliah whispered, taking Bryn's wrist and drawing him away.

I followed, hand to my new bite wound, and felt excitement mounting when my hand drew away with dots of blood in the palm. Without thinking, I licked away all traces of red — _as Y'ffre wishes; respect the flesh_ — then eyed the weeping punctures, noting that he'd placed his mouth in the exact center of the dragon scar. I felt only a thrill when I realized I'd bear this mark of his forever.

I followed the echoing laughter of Bryn and Karliah deep into Nightingale Hall, pausing when I realized they were inside the shrine room. Surely —

"Aneirin!" Karliah called. "In here!"

Bryn's booming laugh reverberated through the halls. "And may Nocturnal watch and enjoy!"

I entered the room with its four raised daises, my reservations melting away. Bryn and Karliah had laid down furs and bedding in the center, where Nocturnal's voice had first addressed us, and were reclining in one another's arms. I had a gorgeous view of Karliah's naked body, finally — she too bore a few scars and bruises, each mark like a black void in her grey skin. She was gaunt and thin after her years of running, her ribs and spine clearly visible, but she was so dainty and small already that it suited her. Bryn's hand cupped her tiny ass, the other holding her to him by the waist. As I watched, Karliah tucked against him, grinding slightly against his hip and earning a moan of delight from Bryn's throat. Her lifted leg showed a tiny, smooth cunt — I couldn't wait to taste it.

Bryn, as I suspected all along, was corded with muscle. His burly arms crushed Karliah to him, his legs braced against the dais, and the wires in his neck stood out. Front and center, beautiful in its size and shape, was Bryn's swollen cock — probably eight or nine inches long, and nearly as girthy as my forearm. It, much like the rest of him, bore a healthy shock of wiry crimson hair.

"Aneirin," he called to me, pulling away from Karliah's mouth, "I demand you join us immediately."

So I did.

I didn't know where to start, so I chose the most enticing and available option — Bryn's cock. I lay prone on the furs, propped up on my elbows, and brushed my lips against the tip. The shiver I earned was delicious. I stroked it, hard and sudden, with the flat of my tongue against the underside, and Bryn let out a shout. With a smile, I took it into one hand and guided it into my mouth.

He tasted like salt and need. I took as much in as I could — not even half — and tried to keep my throat open against the invading tip. Saliva dripped down his length, lubing my grip and letting me stimulate the rest of him. I gagged, loving the way he filled me, and retreated just enough to add my tongue to the dance.

And Bryn was shaking.

He only lasted thirty seconds before he was begging me to stop. I pulled away with a _pop,_ regretful, but regained my excitement when I saw Karliah poised over him. He lay flat on his back, head propped up on furs, hands on Karliah's hips as she squatted. Their eyes were burning into one another as he guided her down, down, until —

"Nnnnggg!" Karliah cried.

The tip pressed against her tiny cunt, without a hope of entry. Bryn tried again, his cock spreading her lips and pressing hard, but he stopped suddenly when she cried out again.

"I — I need help getting ready to take you," she whispered.

I had an idea.

"Karliah, lay down," I commanded, loving the way she immediately obeyed. I compared my tiny hand to Bryn's cock, noting with satisfaction that he was definitely the girth of my fist. I looked around, hoping, and pounced on it with a cry when I saw that they'd remembered.

Karliah always kept a little bottle of sweet-smelling oil with her bow supplies. It kept her strings strong and her bow supple. But today, it had another purpose.

Karliah spread her legs, holding each thigh in one hand, feet in the air. Bryn leaned over and took her pert little nipple in his mouth, making her squeal, and I spread a little of the oil on her lips and on my fingers.

"Now," I warned, "this might hurt. Do you trust me?"

Her eyes were pleading. "Of course I do."

So I slid my tiny fingers inside her even tinier cunt.

Her eyes rolled back. Just two fingers felt like too many. I rocked them inside her, reaching for the spot every woman had, and growled with excitement when I found it. Her fingers tightened around her flesh, knuckles going white, as I added a third finger.

"Bryn — "

"Aye lass," he panted, already knowing what I wanted. He reached one hand over her sunken belly until he found her clit and began stroking it.

Karliah's cries filled the room.

Her excitement grew, her own juices swirling with the oil on our skin. When she grew accustomed to my three fingers, I slid in another, widening the stretch. Bryn continued his ministrations, bringing her cries to new levels, and I pressed my thumb to her opening.

"I can't, I can't — "

"You can," Bryn murmured, surprisingly gentle. He kissed her, tenderly, as I pushed all five fingers deeper, deeper, until her tight opening stretched around my knuckles.

She cried into Bryn's mouth, but didn't ask me to stop. So, with one final push, the widest part of my hand stretched through her opening and plunged deep into her pussy.

She screamed.

Her entrance shrank to my wrist. I spread my fingers inside her, loving the way she writhed in pain mixed with pleasure. A tinge of pink joined the wetness at my wrist, but she still didn't ask me to stop. I formed a fist again and fucked her with it, once, twice, thrice, each time forcing a cry from between her beautiful lips. Her gaunt belly bulged over my hand, and I was amazed to see how deep I was inside her.

"Bryn, Bryn, come here," I hissed. "She's ready for you."

I moved to the side as he scrambled up and positioned himself on his knees between her thighs. He lined up his massive cock with her entrance. I pulled, gently, gently, until my hand was free, and before she could close up again he thrust home.

Karliah's eyes flew open, full of pain and ecstasy. Only half of his dick was inside her, and her belly bulged just as it had around my hand. He pressed forward, eyes carefully assessing hers for any indication that he should stop, until his hips met her ass. I could clearly see the full length of his dick inside her — the tip of it had struck her navel.

Then, Bryn began to move.

At first, Karliah gasped each time he thrust inside her. Then, those gasps turned to moans, then whines, then cries. Clear liquid dripped from her onto the furs, streaking the length of his dick as he drew out then slammed back in. Bryn's muscles twitched as he fucked her, his restraint showing in his tendoned neck and arms. His eyes screwed shut.

I reached forward and began to rub Karliah's clit. Her cries became feverish, and she began begging Bryn to let go, to fuck her with all his might, to break her in half. He grew less careful, then more rough, his panting showing how close he was to the edge. I rubbed her clit harder, loving the way her feet shook, and took one of her dainty toes into my mouth. Both of them groaned at the sight.

Then —

"Out, out, pull _out_ Bryn, fuck!"

He was confused, but obeyed her immediately. She screamed a guttural, animalistic scream as I rubbed my full hand on her pussy, then the liquid dripping from her turned into a spurt, then a spray. Bryn, smiling wide, was soaked.

Karliah fell limply against me, a dopey smile spreading over her face. "There's… there's enough of me being selfish. Time for you two to come. Get started — I'll join you soon enough."

Bryn's arms, wet with Karliah's cum, reached for me and crushed me against his body. I kissed every inch of him I could reach — ears, chin, neck, collarbone — until he reached around my slim leg to touch my yearning pussy. He grinned with a growl when he felt how wet I was.

"Can you take me, wee lass?" he asked with a smirk.

I only responded with a bite to his earlobe and a squeal when he slid fingers inside me. I was much smaller than Karliah, even, but made of sturdier stuff. Bryn may be a massive Nord, but I was determined to fit him.

And if it hurt, I would enjoy that too.

His member hardened again, jabbing me in the stomach as we kissed, then he lowered me to the furs. I lay my arms above my head, staring up at him bashfully, and watched as he positioned himself over me. He gripped his cock by the base and brought the tip gently to my entrance.

"Are you ready, small one?"

I just wiggled my hips in response.

He began to press into me, slowly. It felt like I was being ripped apart. I hissed, eyes squinted shut, and relaxed every pelvic muscle I had control over. He continued, the tip barely inside, eyes watching mine with concern.

"You alright, lass?"

"Yes," I said, voice tight. The pain set off pleasure in me that I hadn't anticipated. "Keep pushing. Harder."

"What?"

"Be rough with me, Bryn. Just — " I gasped, catching my breath — "tear me up, I don't care. It hurts so good."

He growled, his cock twitching at my words, then gripped my waist firmly between his hands. His fingers and thumbs met, as if I were no bigger than a bottle of mead. Then, with one hard thrust —

I screamed.

I dimly came back to the sound of his hips striking my thighs as he fucked me, balls deep. I felt broken, torn, bleeding. My internal organs screamed at the intrusion, and when I looked down I saw my belly bulging just as Karliah's had. The pain screamed with every thrust, but it went straight to my nipples and clit and every other erogenous zone I didn't know I had. I was moaning and sobbing but _by Y'ffre_ this was the best fuck I'd ever had.

The pain mounted into pleasure. Bryn panted above me, his face twisted into the most beautiful combination of exertion and eroticism I'd ever seen. His eyes met mine, saying a thousand things without saying a word. His teeth clenched — a groan slipped from his throat — then a shout —

" _Fuck! Lass I_ — "

He slammed into me for the last time, shuddering as he came. He fell on one elbow, his hair forming a sweaty curtain around our faces. We stared at one another for a moment as our breaths mingled — then he lunged for my lips.

"The Nine preserve us, Aneirin," he laughed, pulling away. "What's gotten into you?"

He pulled out of me, releasing a stream of his cum from my mangled cunt, and fell on his side beside me. He winced when he spotted blood on his cock, and turned as if to apologize. I just cut him off by leaning forward to lick it off.

"What got into me," I said, wiping my lips, "is realizing that I love you both."

Karliah propped herself up on one elbow, her smile about to split her face in half. Bryn went bright red.

I just shrugged. "In Valenwood, love is easy to come by and often happens in groups. We fuck like bunnies. I know that's not the case in Skyrim, nor Morrowind, but… neither of you complained."

"Absolutely not!" Bryn laughed.

Karliah's smile relaxed and she regarded me with beaming eyes. "No indeed. In fact, I feel more whole now with the two of you than I have in a long time."

Bryn reached forward and stroked her chin with a hooked finger. "Takes two to make up for Gallus, ah lass?"

She laughed, a hint of sadness behind her eyes. "Not at all. The way I loved him and the way I love the two of you are… different. I loved him, of course, but that love is old and healed. This one is new, and I love feeling it bloom."

"I do agree with that," Bryn said. He glanced at me. "I felt it begin to wake when I met this one, wandering like a lost pup in the Riften marketplace. There's just something in your eyes, lass. Both of you."

I reached for them, arms wide. They both fell in a heap on me, laughing and kissing every inch they could reach, until we found some modicum of comfort in the tangled limbs.

Karliah nuzzled her nose under my chin and sighed happily. Bryn cradled my head in the crook of his elbow and stroked my hair. My fingers played lazily with the wiry red hairs on Bryn's chest, eyes unsure whether to fall on one lover's face or the other.

Then Bryn started, a quick inhalation through the nose.

"Lass," he murmured, lips brushed against the shell of my ear, "we didn't give you the attention you deserve."

I turned to look at him, frowning. His green eyes were murky and deep. "What? I — "

"He's right," Karliah said, pressing a kiss to my chest.

She began to move, graceful as a fox, down the length of my body, leaving sweet, lingering kisses in her wake. Bryn took the edge of my ear between his teeth, breathing with the tiniest hint of a growl. He reached out to knead my ample breast, taking the time to tweak a nipple between his rough fingers until my back arched.

"You two really don't — nnnng — "

Karliah cut me off by placing a kiss directly on my clit. She was hesitant, and just a little shy, but she continued to explore, sucking one of my lips into her mouth, moving on to lay the flat of her tongue to my opening, and moaning when she tasted Bryn's cum coupled with my blood and juices.

"Karliah, that can't — "

"Shh, Bryn," she admonished. "It's delicious. You're delicious, both of you."

I groaned at her words, peeking down to see her violet eyes staring directly into mine as she brought her mouth down on my clit again. Her ass was in the air, tiny and perfect, and she gripped my legs to part them. Her grey skin contrasted against my bronzed thighs, and the way her brows drew upward at the sound of my cries… just the sight of her set my body aflame.

Bryn continued, replacing his fingers with his lips around my nipple. He teased it with his tongue before biting down, riding the edge of pleasure and pain. I groaned and threaded my fingers through his hair, and reached down with my spare hand to clutch at Karliah's.

"More Bryn, please," I hissed.

He smiled against my skin. "You are a naughty little thing, aren't you lass? Wanting a little punishment?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

Karliah hummed a rasping hum, sending my hips into a fit of twitching. "I'm sure that's something we both could arrange."

Then I felt her fingers at my entrance.

I was still pretty raw and sore, but some sick part of me still wanted to be filled, pulled, torn, bled. Karliah was gentle, maddeningly gentle, until she wasn't.

She went too fast, too hard, using nails. She peered up at me, examining my face for any sign that she should cease, but I wasn't going to give it to her. She pressed her mouth back onto my clit, sending me into a wild fit of shudders.

Bryn wasn't about to be one-upped by a Dunmer. He bit at my nipple again, hard, then moved to my neck, leaving welted mouth marks in his wake. He bit at my ear, my jawline, my shoulder again. Then he pulled away and smiled wickedly.

"I think," he announced, "that I'm good for one more go. I won't come but I can certainly do some damage."

I just stared up at him and pleaded with my eyes.

"It'll hurt, lass," he warned, leaning over to rub fingertips against my asshole.

A whole new wealth of sensations ran over my skin at his touch, anticipation mounting in my core. All I could do was moan and nod.

Karliah pulled away to allow Bryn to kneel between my legs again, oil in hand. His cock was already rising to attention for a second time, hard with the excitement of this new taboo. He greased it up, groaning at the contact, and rubbed the remainder on my virgin hole.

Both Karliah and Brynjolf stared at my face as he attempted to slide a thick finger into my ass. The strange, pinching sensation caused me to clench against the invasion.

"Shh, shh, lass," he soothed. "You can take it."

Karliah's gaze switched to my asshole, her mouth dropping with a soft cry as she watched his second finger press against the entrance. I squinted my eyes shut, teeth clenched, releasing a soft hiss as his fingers pressed into me. The tightness subsided, slowly, as he eased those fingers in and out, in and out, adding more oil to add ease. When all discomfort faded, he removed his fingers and pressed his tip against me.

His hands were back around my waist, eyes boring into mine. His brows were creased with worry, but the way he bit his lip gave so much away.

"Tell me if it's too much, lass. Surely there's a pain threshold even you can meet."

I barked out a laugh. "Not likely, Bryn. I fight dragons."

He growled, eyes sparkling, and began to slide inside me.

The resistance at first was incredible. I consciously tried to loosen my sphincter to accommodate him, but the spiking pain made it difficult. The slow progress helped me take him without tearing, but part of me was convinced he would rip me apart. I cried out, clutching at my thighs and bringing my knees to my chest, balling up small and helpless under the inexorable force of him.

And he kept coming.

Karliah cooed and stroked my hair, taking her other hand to my clit with gentle, teasing strikes. I gazed up at her, exposed and invaded and tense with pain and excitement, wanting her to be gentle and yet cruel at the same time. She seemed to sense what I wanted, and struck my clit again, harder.

"Does that sting, little one?" she asked, raising one brow. She brought her hand down again, drawing a yelp from between my lips. "Does that hurt? Doesn't that just — " _slap_ — "feel so dirty and sting so good? How does it feel to have Brynjolf in your ass, my little slut?"

Bryn and I both cried out at that. My nipples were hard as glass beads, my clit stinging and throbbing and yet needing pressure. And my ass… good _gods_ my ass…

Karliah took the oil from Bryn and spread some more on my entrance, around his massive member. She took the time to stroke the length that was still exposed, earning a moan and rolled-back eyes from Bryn. His hips were trembling with effort, obviously trying to go as slowly as possible but wanting more than anything else to fuck me senseless —

"Fuck her, Brynjolf," Karliah hissed.

"Aye?"

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Fuck her until she begs for mercy. Our little slut needs to learn her lesson."

He glanced at me, brows drawn together with concern… and need. I bit my lip and whimpered.

"I'll take that as a yes, lass," he warned.

Then his grip grew tight as he rammed his entire length home.

My vision grew black at the edges, shaking, then came back into focus. Hot tears ran down my face, and I gripped my thighs until my nails dug into my skin. There were no cries, moans, or screams that could release the pain and pleasure rippling through my body at that moment, so I remained deathly silent, mouth open and eyes fixed on Bryn's.

He moved — _by Talos, so beautiful_ — with the grace of a sabretooth, his muscles rippling with every rolling thrust. The tendons on his hands stood out as he moved to grip my hips, using the leverage to slam even deeper into me. One glance down showed his cock, once again, bulging into my gut. Its tip nearly reached the base of my ribs.

His balls slapped, wet with oil, against my buttocks as he reamed me, eyes focused as he centered all his will-power on causing me as much pain and pleasure as I could possibly want. This wasn't for him. This was all for me.

Karliah stroked his chest, his neck, his chin, laying a kiss on his nipples before moving to straddle me. Her pussy hovered, tantalizingly, just over my face, and as I focused on the exquisite agony of Bryn's member in my intestines I felt her teeth scrape my clit. I jolted, causing Bryn to cry out and stagger his thrusts before resuming his steady rhythm.

Karliah took my clit into her mouth. Her nose brushed my entrance, tantalizingly, but her focus was on torturing my most sensitive spot. Bryn moved to give her some space, finding a new angle in the meantime that drew a screech from my throat. The position seemed to suit him — he sped up, teaching me new levels of pain and mounting tension, and Karliah's ruthless tongue and teeth and lips on my clit had me sobbing again within moments.

I couldn't bear it. I was going to come undone. I leaned up to taste Karliah's cunt, finally, loving the way she squealed against my clit. I sucked, hard, earning a full-body shudder.

"Aneirin," she cursed, releasing me, "by Nocturnal, if you don't let me focus I will bite you so hard you'll never want me near your clit again."

Her words only made me wetter. "Bite me, Karliah. Hurt me."

Then I resumed eating her delicious pussy.

Karliah hummed and got back to sucking my clit, teasing it with her teeth and brushing fingertips against my pussy hole. Bryn's breaths were coming more raggedly, now, and as he watched the two of us his thrusts grew faster and harder.

He began crying out, "Lasses, fuck, you're both so beautiful, so perfect — _fuck yes,_ taste her little hole, teach her, tease her — "

Karliah took that opportunity to lean aside and scrape her teeth along my thigh, settling on the tender bit of flesh nearest my groin. She kissed there, then sucked, then brought her teeth to bear on my skin and _bit_ until I screamed. She pulled away, laughing, leaving behind what felt like a tiny trickle of blood.

A second mark that I'd treasure forever.

Her fingers were back at my hole, pressing inside, filling me more than I'd ever been filled. Bryn groaned as he felt her hand through the thin membrane separating his cock from her touch. He moved to angle even more until he was striking up and out of my belly, hitting Karliah's swinging breasts. I started moaning and didn't stop, twitching and crying as Karliah sucked and teased my clit and fucked me with her fingers, Bryn with his cock, filling me so full and stroking mounting, mounting, _mounting_ pleasure and tension until —

"N-Nocturnal preserve us!" I screamed, releasing Karliah's clit.

Cresting waves of orgasm crashed over me, sending tingling surges of energy into my limbs. I felt flushed, full, shuddering and crying. Bryn cried and shook for a second time, spurting his seed deep into my gut. Karliah twitched, aroused just at the sound and taste and smell and residual sensation of my mouth, and released my clit with a pop and a moan as her own orgasm overcame her. Her glorious pussy and asshole clenched, pulsed, just over my face.

Then it was over.

I dimly realized they were releasing me, climbing off, pulling out of my body. I felt so empty but so loved, so warm, like after a long day under the burning sun. They wrapped me in the furs, joining me, our limbs tangled like before. They hummed and nuzzled again, warm and happy, their arms forming the most perfect embrace.

"I love you," Bryn murmured into my ear.

"I love you," Karliah whispered against my chest.

"I love you," I sobbed, clutching them both.


End file.
